


Edward

by BabyFox13



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, Hamlet - Freeform, OMC - Freeform, We had to write a fanfiction, english project, ophelia - Freeform, so here’s mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyFox13/pseuds/BabyFox13
Summary: Ophelia tells Hamlet about the memories that could of happened.





	Edward

Edward.

That’s what I would have wanted to name our son. His name would have been Edward, but we  
would know him as Teddy.

He would have been the most beautiful child, Hamlet. I can just imagine what he would have looked like.

Creamy pale skin like mine, and your aristocratic nose. He would have my wavy chestnut hair, while having your eyes—your big, downturned gray eyes that shine like molten silver.

Teddy would have been an angel. I can see him growing up to be just like you, Hamlet. Brave, strong, and outspoken.

Oh, how outspoken he would have been!

Can’t you just envision him now? A little toddler, standing up from his chair, demanding that we not feed him some food that he doesn’t enjoy.

We would have kept trying to feed him his food, and he would have kept refusing and talking back to us.

I would have blamed you for how Teddy spoke to us, if not for everytime he did, you somehow convinced him to finish his meal.

I know you would have found a way.

You always were a problem solver.

Yet how would you have reacted to Teddy being a troublemaker? I can only imagine all the things he would have done. Running through the foyer, bothering all the maids and the housekeeper.

I can see you chasing him.

His little feet padding across the hallways, trying to run away from you. Little Teddy laughing so brightly and loudly when you catch him, that the sound just resonates throughout the hall.

You would of looked at me, and said that we had such a wonderful child. I would of responded with ay, my Lord. As I’ve always done around you.

You would of looked back at our son, and I’d be watching from the side, just smiling at the two of you, because you two would have been my world.

Hamlet, a thought has just occurred to me: Can you imagine Teddy when he would have met his so called “True Love”?

I can see it now, him still being a mere child, running up to me, grinning like a loon, because he has found the one that he is going to marry.

Teddy just babbling on about how this person he’s going to marry is so nice and sweet and smells like strawberries.

Oh, he would have been such a darling.

Hamlet, we would have had such a laugh, talking in the dead of night about how silly Teddy is, but also how endearing he could be, at the same time.

You would have told me about how you were the same as him when you were younger.

Oh but Hamlet, what about if Teddy was a teen? God, that would have been a nightmare.

The drama that would have ensued.

He would have been moping around all the time, lost in his thoughts, and always telling how he “hates” us.

Even though we know the hardships of being a teenager first hand, we still would of wept at the declaration, false as it may be. But we would still know that he would never mean it regardless of his teenage woes.

I don’t doubt for a second that if Teddy had been a teen, he would have acted exactly like you when you were one.

We would of been so proud of him though, wouldn’t we Hamlet? All the accomplishments he would have achieved. All the right he would have done.

He would have been such a noble King—of that I am certain. He would have righted all the wrongs, just like what you are doing now, dear Hamlet.

Teddy would have grown up, and I can just envision him now, coming up to the both of us, telling us that he’s going to marry that girl that smelled like strawberries.

Oh, how we would have laughed. Not in mockery, but in fondness for our child and him finally growing up.

Their wedding would have been beautiful.

Maybe a couple years after their wedding, Teddy would have come to us and told us about how he’s expecting a child.

A child, Hamlet.

Can you imagine?

Our child with a child.

Finally having grandchildren. What else would we have needed?

Then when that day would have came, and our little Teddy had a child of his own, we would have been complete.

If I was to die that next day, I would have died happy, because everything went right in my life. Then God would have show[ed] me the steep and thorny way to heaven.

Pray you, mark [Hamlet].

Our little boy, our little Teddy, he would have been our whole world. He would have been our everything. All of what I said could have happened.

If only we hadn’t lost him.


End file.
